


Unhappenings #FF

by Kalloway



Series: Unhappenings [8]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In which Ed investigates alchemy-related crimes on behalf of the military.





	Unhappenings #FF

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted Jan. 5th, 2012, though...
> 
> The 'Unhappenings' series is roughly based on a series of prompts yoinked from a FMA prompt generator. They're often far to the left of canon and completely unrelated - most of the time. Prompt was Ed/Havoc, R, Telephone, Fire, Bed. Written over the summer.

Some days, the things they got called to investigate were just plain weird. And possibly only tangentially related to the military. But after a string of days so boring that they'd checked around for any dogs lost or kittens stuck in trees, both men were happy for something to do. Even if the actual case they'd been called in to assist on wasn't exactly anything worth celebrating.

To be honest, Havoc wasn't really sure why he was there, except to drive Ed and to follow him around. Sure, he was a good soldier, but this was more police work than anything. They were looking over the charred remains of a mansion on the outside of town. Old money, but very private and not prone to being socialites or even really having enemies. But there was evidence of alchemy on the premises and the police force's own alchemists were busy elsewhere.

Ed didn't seem to mind, Havoc thought as he watched the young man looking everything over. He was holding Ed's coat as Ed knelt to look at chalk markings on a remaining brick fireplace at one end of the house. The place was almost totally destroyed - a partial skeleton of a building that resembled a house at one end only.

"You're from the State?"

Havoc looked over to the police officer - detective - who'd ambled up beside him.

"Yes, sir," Havoc replied. "Happy to assist."

The detective nodded and made introductions before Havoc echoed with his own. And when the pleasantries were over, the detective gestured at the house.

"Everyone inside died. The whole family, burned in their sleep. Most were in their beds, aside from the one daughter. Looks like she'd woken up and was trying to get down the stairs when the roof collapsed," he explained.

"She didn't try to wake the others?" Havoc questioned. It seemed odd. "Who called it in?"

"Neighbor up the road was up letting her dog out and saw the glow from the flames. Ran for her telephone first and then ran to see if anyone had escaped."

"It was definitely alchemy." Ed straightened and ambled over. "I'm not sure what she was trying to do, though. I can guess, but it'd be just that -- a guess."

"She?" the detective questioned. Havoc was curious too.

Ed nodded. "Daughter was found on the stairs, right? She wasn't escaping - she was trying to warn her family, because she'd had a midnight project go awry."

There was a moment of relative silence, aside from the wind whipping through the remains of the house, blowing ash and Ed's long hair.

"You're sure?" the detective questioned. Havoc didn't doubt Ed's version of the events. They'd both seen the results of unmonitored alchemy gone wrong.

"Pretty sure. There are remains of several circles. I think she tried using alchemy to put the fire out but drew her lines wrong in her panic." Ed reached to get his coat back from Havoc, who complied.

There was another pause.

"I'm hungry," Ed said after a moment. "That's all you needed, right?"

The detective blinked a couple of times before nodding. "Thanks..."

Once they were in the car, Ed leaned over to Havoc.

"Think anyone will care if we don't go back for the afternoon?"

"Nope," Havoc replied. He really didn't want a cigarette after looking at that house, and reached to close his pack into the glovebox.

Ed gave him a little smile. "Want to go annoy Mustang and Al?"

Havoc chuckled. "If they've been anywhere as bored as we have..." He started the car and eased it onto the road.

"Nevermind," Ed said as he leaned back. And reached to scratch at his head. "I think I need to go home and shower anyway. I have ash in my hair and it's..."

He gave Havoc another little look. "Might need help getting it all out. You'll have to shower with me. Work-related, of course, up until it isn't."

Havoc would never complain about getting to see Ed naked - golden hair and golden eyes and sun-tinted skin covered in water tended to be one of his favourite things, actually.

And everything that happened once it stopped being work-related, well...

That was even better.


End file.
